Mushroom
by hagane-inu
Summary: Porque un hongo no era excusa para burlarse de Meta Knight.


Todo el pùblico admiraba la pelea emocionado, observando el choque de espadas y el intercambio como si estuviera ipnotizado; los guerreros no parecían estar cansados, cada uno determinado a ganar ese enfrentamiento, buscando el mas minimo fallo de uno de sus oponentes para aprovecharlo en su contra.

En final destination se estaban enfrentando Meta Knight, Ike, Link y Lucario.

Era la primera pelea del día, y había sido organizada como una pelea con vidas, y ya les quedaba solo una a cada uno de ellos.

Y mientras las espadas de Link y Meta Knight volvíana chocar, Ike cargó un ataque envuelto en llamas, que fue detenido por la esfera de aura de Lucario, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de activar el escudo para detener una de las bombas del hylian, y entonces preparó su fuerza de palma para atacar al guerrero estelar, que luchaba con el otro espadachin a sus espaldas.

No había un solo momento de descanso, y parecía que la pelea aún estaba lejos de terminar, cuando Meta Knight notó un objeto que apareció detrás de el: un hongo, de esos hongos raros que usaba Mario en sus aventuras para volverse mas grande. El pequeño guerrero alejó habilmente a sus oponentes con un tornado de cortes y rápidamente abrió sus alas, volando hacía el objeto para aprovechar sus poderes y terminar la lucha.

Los otros tres no tardaron en darse cuenta de su objetivo, pero no lograron detenerlo a tiempo; Meta Knight tomó el hongo, que inmediatamente desapareció, y... se encogió. Si, se encogió. Al parecer, se olvidó de que como habían hongos que hacían mas grandes a los que los tocaban, también habían otros que hacían mas pequeños a los desafortunados, y este fue el caso de Meta Knight. Por surfe para el, el efecto no era permanente, y al cabo de unos segundos volvería a su tamaño natural.

Con un gruñido muy molesto, Meta Knight volvió a empuñar su espada para seguir luchando, y entonces se dio cuenta de que los otros habían parado desde un buen rato, y estaban observandolo como si fuese un alien (bueno, en realidad es un alien... pero estos son detalles). Entonces, antes de que tuviera el tiempo de hablar, Ike empezó a reirse, aparentemente muy entretenido, mientras que Link intentaba aguantar la risa, y Lucario se cubría la boca con una pata, haciendo un muy mal intento de esconder una sonrisa divertida.

-T-tu... te ves adorable!- logró decir el peliazul en su ataque de risa.

-... C-como te atreves, idiota...- dijo Meta Knight, empezando a enojarse, aunque su voz, que ahora sonaba como si hubiese respirado demasiado helio, no lo ayudaba en lo absoluto.

-Hasta tu voz es tierna ahora! Podrías ser el hermano menor de Kirby!- le contestó otra vez Ike, ya incapaz de sostener su espada por la risa, sin tomarse enserio la amenaza de muerte, y a Link realmente le costaba contenerse ahora; ver el gran guerrero estelar así era como ver a un niño jugando a ser un héroe.

El guerrero miniaturizado se sintió herido en el orgullo. De alguna manera tenía que ganar ese combate, o no podría hacerse respetar otra vez; entonces vio un destello multicolor aparecer en el aire, y encontró la oportunidad que necesitaba: una esfera smash.

Con sus tres oponentes muy entretenidos como para darse cuenta de ello, Meta Knight abrió sus alas y se acercó volando al objeto flotante, empezando a golpear con rabia a la vez que volvía a su tamaño natural. Cuando por fin la rompió, aterrizó de golpe a las espaldas de sus enemigos, rodeado por el aura multicolor, y para cuando los tres se dieron cuenta de como se oscurecía el escenario, ya era muy tarde; no kes dio el tiempo de atacar, que Meta Knight tomó el extremo de su capa y envolvió todo en la oscuridad.

Cuando la gran pantalla señaló el fin de la pelea, marcando la victoria de Meta Knight, todos supieron que burlarse de esa manera del poderoso guerrero era un error mortal.

* * *

Y después de la cascara de platano, el hongo traicionero también. A quien no le ha dado rabia como creía poder ganar con los poderes alucinogenos del increibld honguito, para después descubrir que era el equivocado y, luego salir volando de una manera muy humillante?

Mmmmh, tal vez debería hacer varias historias random sobre los instrumentos del juego, hay unos cuantos que dan muchas oportunidades para escribir cortos así.

En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado yu diganme que les pareció! Hasta luego!~


End file.
